Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen)/Doctor Who
thumb|''Der (zehnte) Doktor'' führt einen vulkanischen Gruß aus. Doctor Who ist eine britische Fernsehserie, die von einem außerirdischen Zeitreisenden handelt, der sich selbst nur als den Doktor bezeichnet. Die Serie ist in zwei Teile unterteilt: Dem Original welches von 1963 bis 1989 lief und dem neuen Teil, welcher seit 2005 existiert. Durch die enorm lange Laufzeit kam es zu vielen Anspielungen; vor allen in den 70ern, wegen der wachsenden Fangemeinde und ersten Austrahlungen von Star Trek in GB, und in den neuen Staffeln ab 2005. Die alten Episoden sind jeweils in mehrere Teile aufgespalten. Die Namen geben den Handlungsbogen an, in der Beschreibung steht in welchen Teil davon die Anspielung auftaucht. Classic Who (1963-1989) Inferno (7x04) Während dem zweiten Teil von Inferno gelangt der dritte Doctor ausversehen in ein Paralleluniversum, wo alle Leute böse sind und eine faschistische Regierung die Macht hat, ähnlich dem Spiegeluniversum. The Mind of Evil (8x02) Im fünften Teil von The Mind of Evil meint der Doctor, der absichtlich bei einem offensichtlich gestellten Damespiel verliert, dass Dame zu leicht sei und er viel lieber Dreidimensionales Schach spielen würde. Frontier in Space (10x03) Im dritten Teil von Frontier in Space sieht man kurz ein Schachbrett mit mehreren Ebenen, welches dem Dreidimensionalen Schach nachempfunden, jedoch deutlich kleiner ist. Invasion of the Dinosaurs (11x02) Während des gesamten Handlungsbogens dieser Folge verwendet der dritte Doctor übermäßig oft eine spezielle venusianische Kampftechnik um seine Feinde zu betäuben. Auffällig ist, dass der Griff vom Aussehen und Funktionsweise dem Vulkanischen Nackengriff ähnelt (allerdings erst ab diesem Handlungsbogen, davor wurde er anders angewendet). Death to the Daleks (11x03) In allen Teilen ist auf der Uniform der Marines ein Zeichen zu sehen, welches leicht an ein um 90° nach links verdrehtes Sternenflottenzeichen erinnert. Dieses hat zufälligerweise einen Ring, wie man ihn beim echten Sternenflottenzeichen erst fünf Jahre später im ersten Film sehen konnte. Delta and the Bannermen (24x03) In der Mitte des ersten Teils des Handlungsbogens wird erwähnt, dass der zeitreisende Bus, der im Jahr 1959 abstürzt, eine Maximalgeschwindigkeit von Warp 5 hat. New Who (seit 2005) Aliens in London (Aliens of London, 1x04) In Aliens in London werden der Doktor und seine Begleiterin Rose von einem Sonderkommando zum Premierminister gefahren. Der Doktor erklärt, dass dies passiert, weil die Regierung Alien-Experten sucht und frägt seine Begleiterin, wer wohl der größte Experte in diesem Bereich ist; worauf diese mit "Mr. Spock" antwortet. Dieser Vergleich kommt in der gesamten ersten Staffel immer wieder vor. Das leere Kind (The Empty Child, 1x10) In der Folge Das leere Kind (The Empty Child) wird der Doktor von Rose mehrfach als Mr. Spock vorgestellt und bezeichnet. In der selben und der nachfolgenden Episode werden außerdem Zeitagenten erwähnt. Die Weihnachtsinvasion (The Christmas Invasion, 1x14 bzw. 2x01) Die feindliche Spezies der Sycorax verwendet Energiepeitschen, wie die Ferengi. Fürchte Sie! (Fear Her, 2x11) In der Episode Fürchtet Sie! (Fear Her) führt der Doktor einen vulkanischen Gruß aus. Der Shakespeare Code (The Shakespeare Code, 3x02) Um Informationen von einem Verrückten zu bekommen, nutzt der Doktor eine Art Gedankenmanipulation/Gedankenverschmelzung. Auffällig ist, dass sein Handgriff dem der Vulkanier ähnelt. Diese Fähigkeit kommt noch ein paar Mal vor, wird aber nur vom zehnten und zwölften Doktor eingesetzt. Sieg der Daleks (Victory of the Daleks, 5x02) In Sieg der Daleks bauen die Daleks einen humanoiden Roboter mit positronischem Gehirn. Dieser verfügt, wie Data über echte Erinnerungen und Gefühle. Zeit der Engel (The Time of Angels, 5x03) In der Episode Zeit der Engel folgt die TARDIS einem Raumschiff, welches über Warp-Antrieb verfügt und wegen der Sabotage von selbigen auf einen Planeten abstürzt. Herz aus Stein (Flesh and Stone, 5x04) Es wird erwähnt, dass das in der vorherigen Episode abgestürzte Schiff der Galaxy-Klasse angehört. Der Untermieter (The Lodger, 5x11) In Der Untermieter trifft der Doctor auf ein Hologramm in einer beschädigten Zeitmaschine. Bei diesem Zusammentreffen meint er fasziniert: "Bitte nennen Sie den Notfall". Dies ist eine Anspielung auf die Standardphrase des holografischen Doktors der USS Voyager. Fest der Liebe (A Christmas Carol, 5x14) In Fest der Liebe fällt erneut die Bezeichnung Galaxy-Klasse für ein großes (in diesem Fall abstürzendes) Schiff; der Steuermann besitzt überdies eine Art HUD wie es die Piloten/Kommandanten des Dominions manchmal haben. Der Astronaut, den es nie gab (The Impossible Astronaut, 6x01) In Der Astronaut, den es nie gab begegnet eine Angestellte des weißen Hauses auf der Damentoilette im Jahr 1969 einem mysteriösen Alien. Nachdem sie sich erschreckt, hält sie den Alien für einen Kollegen der sich einen Scherz erlaubt und erkundigt sich ob diese Maske aus Star Trek stamme. Dies wiederholt sich zwei Mal, da man das Alien sofort vergisst wen man es nicht ansieht. Götterspeise (The God Complex, 6x11) Götterspeise spielt in einem Hotel des Schreckens, dessen Zimmer die größten Ängste der unfreiwilligen Besucher aufzeigen. Einer der Besucher (Gefangenen) ist ein verschrobener Blogger. Als er "sein" Zimmer aufmacht, steht er einer Gruppe von jungen Frauen gegenüber, wobei eine fragt, was ein bestimmtes Wort auf Klingonisch bedeutet und ihn dann auslacht. Zeit zu gehen (Closing Time, 6x12) Um den etwas hilflosen und überforderten Craig zu erklären, was es mit seinem Aufenthalt und dem Verschwinden von Leuten auf sich hat, erwähnt der Doctor ein Transmat-Gerät. Aus der Beschreibung heraus fragt Craig, ob es sich dabei um so etwas wie einen Transporter handelt, wobei er auch das gängige "Beam me up"-Klischee verwendet. Der Doctor stimmt ihm daraufhin zu, in dem er meint, dass es tatsächlich Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Gerät aus Star Trek gibt. Zusammen gewürfelt (The Power of Three, 7x04) Am Anfang von Zusammen gewürfelt gelangen Millionen schwarze Würfel auf die Erde, die knapp ein Jahr später ein seltsames Verhalten zeigen. Dieses unerklärliche Verhalten stellen sie nach genau 47 Minuten ein. Tief Durchatmen (Deep Breath, 8x01) Um den von der Regneration noch verwirrten zwölften Doctor ruhig zu stellen, bittet Madam Vastra ihn ihr per Gedankenverschmelzung einen schönen Traum zu zeigen. Während er ihr seine Hände an den Kopf legt, macht sie das selbe und lenkt seine Gedanken auf ihn zurück, was ihn ausknockt. Besuch bei River Song (The Husbands of River Song, 9x13) In der TARDIS des Doctors öffnet River Song (ohne zu wissen, dass der zwölfte Doctor ihr gegenüber steht) dessen geheimen Alkoholschrank und empfiehlt ihm Aldebaranischen Brandy. Dieser ist, im Gegensatz zum Aldebaran-Whiskey, rot und nicht grün. Einige Zeit später befinden sich außerdem beide auf einem Schiff, welches mit Warp-Faktor 12 durch den Raum fliegt. Der Pilot (The Pilot, 10x01 bzw. 10x02) Am Ende der Folge möchte der zwölfte Doctor die Erinnerungen von Bill Potts mittels einer kurzen Gedankenverschmelzung löschen, jedoch erkennt sie wegen ihrer Sci-Fi-Kenntnisse sofort seine Absichten und weicht zurück. Smile (10x02) Der Deckplan der Erehwon ähnelt von Stil und verwendetem Schriftfont her den Schiffsquerschnitten auf LCARS-Panelen, ähnlich denen auf der Brücke der USS Voyager oder im Maschinenraum der USS Enterprise-D.https://twitter.com/mr_clark/status/855897072347885569 Good eye! Header typeface is Swiss Condensed which is an earlier TNG font, and the drawing style is very Sternbach inspired Oxygen (10x05) Gleich zu Beginn der Episode spricht der Zwölfte Doctor die Worte "Space: The final frontier", was ebenfalls das Intro der TOS ist. Zudem erwähnt der Doctor das "Swish"-Geräusch der Türen im 23. Jahrhundert und meint, dass das einfach nicht richtig ist; im Gegensatz zu Nardole der meint, dass er das Geräusch mag. Außerdem gibt es erneut eine Karte, diesmal der Raumstation, die im LCARS-Design gehalten ist. Extremis (10x06) Der Grundplot der Episode erinnert an In Fleisch und Blut: Eine Spezies simuliert die Erde um sich für eine Invasion vorzubereiten. Jedoch erlangen die Programme hier Selbsterkenntnis und schalten sich nach und nach ab. Nardole vergleicht die Simulation mit dem Holodeck und prüft dann auf die selbe Art und Weise wie der Doktor in Das Holo-Syndrom, ob seine Vermutung richtig ist. Mit verstörendem Ausgang. The Lie of the Land (10x08) Nardole erwähnt wiedermal das Geräusch der Türen aus dem 23. Jahrhundert und meint erneut, dass sich so Weltraumtüren anhören sollten. Später dann benutzt er einen Nackengriff um ein umgepoltes und so feindliches Gruppenmitglied zu betäuben. Der Doctor wendet seine Gedankenverschmelzungskräfte an, welche jedoch ohne Erfolg sind und eher mit vielen Schmerzen belohnt werden. Links und Verweise Quellenangaben / Referenzen Externe Links * * Das Doctor Who Wiki Kategorie:Meta-Trek